Chibi's Are Our Beginning
by Chibi Thief
Summary: Everyone knows that when Lambo brings out his bazooka nothing good will happen. It will all end in disaster, but maybe this could be the first time that it doesn't, or does it? Well it's not going to stop Haru who has to look after eight small kids. Even if in the process of taking care of them she falls in love with the man she least expected to.
**Chibi Thief: Yo I'm here with another Haru story, only this time I got inspired by a picture that I saw last week of Haru with Reborn. I thought about it before thinking that they do make an adorable couple. She energetic and playful while he has his playful moments but is serious all the time.**

 **So I gave it careful planning and then came up with this!**

 **I hope you guys all enjoy it.**

 **Warnings: After Arcobaleno Arc, OOC(working on that) Language**

 **Warnings: I do not own KHR just the plot.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Haru was walking with a hop in her step as she headed to the Sawada residence, she had gotten a call from Reborn to head over as soon as she could, that it was urgent. After the Arcobaleno Arc Verde went to work and made a potion to get them to go back to their original bodies. Of course they all took the opportunity to get their bodies back.

Now they all went their separate ways, Reborn decided to stay with Tsuna, saying that he still wanted to torture him. Fon went back to China, Mammon is with the Varia, Skull is doing his stunt as a hobby while managing his family, Lal and Colonello are on a on-off relationship, and Verde owns his own laboratory and joined Vongola, for Tsuna of course.

Haru was shocked when she found out that Kyoko and Tsuna had been going out for two months but had trouble telling them. The brunette was shocked but took it all in happiness, she knew that Tsuna loved Kyoko and not her. She had long given up on Tsuna and continued, she was only shocked that her best friend was hiding their relationship from her.

She knocked on the door and waited, only to frown when no one answered she was about to knock again when she heard children laughing and giggling. Then the door was ripped open and a tall man dressed in a black suit, black fedora with a yellow band around it.

Haru blinked as she took in the sight, Reborn was in front of her with a brown blob hanging around his neck, on his back was a black haired boy. She then looked down to see a silver haired boy by his feet staring at her and next to him was another black haired teen. Another boy, with white hair was smiling in front of the man.

Then from the way back she saw a set of twins peeking from the hallway.

"Wah!"

Haru quickly turned to see an infant in the mans arm, how could she see miss black curly hair from his arms.

"What happened?" Was all Haru could say.

Without saying a word he handed the baby to her arms and then grabbed her shoulders and all but threw her in the house and slammed the door shut. Haru turned to see Reborn take the black haired boy off of him and onto the ground before doing the same with the brown haired boy, only for him to look at the man with big teary brown eyes.

Haru saw him twitch and leave him there, she decided to ask again.

"What happened."

"Lambo." Reborn all but spit out as he glared at the baby.

"This is Lambo.?" She turned her glance to the baby and yup he was Lambo, he had those shiny green eyes. She then turned to the brown blob. "Is that Tsuna?"

Upon seeing Reborn grimace she knew the answer. She then turned to the silver haired boy and knew who it was. "Gokudera." The other black haired boy, who was currently glaring at her. "Hibari." Was all she said as she moved to the other blacked haired boy with a big smile. "Yamamoto." The other smiling white haired boy currently looking at her. "Ryohei." The set of twins in the hallway. "Chrome and Mukuro."

"Yes, our crybaby here forgot that his bazooka was malfunctioning and used it, I was out doing a job and came home to see nothing but green smoke and found them like this." Reborn said as he walked to the living room, Haru stuffed the laugh that threatened to come out as Reborn left along with a trail of kids behind him.

Haru followed after him and saw him on the couch.

"They have been like this for a half day." Reborn told her as he twitched when Ryohei and Yamamoto decided to climb on him. Haru felt a tug on her skirt and turned to see Chrome looking at her somewhat scared.

She smiled to make the young girl at ease. "Yes?"

Chrome blinked at her before looking at the ground and saying in a whisper, one that Haru managed to hear. "H-Hungry..."

"You're hungry? Reborn didn't you feed them!" Haru then turned to look at the man.

"I'm a man." Was all he said, having his usual poker face. Haru looked at him before she smiled slightly, she knew what the man wanted to change topics.

"Oh a man, more like a man that can't cook. Alright Chrome I will make you some food, let's go to the kitchen." Haru said as she went to the kitchen. Chrome followed after her, along with Mukuro. She giggled as she heard the man speak after her.

"I can cook."

She popped her head out and told him, "Sure you can."

She then went to cooking, using a cloth to hold Lambo on her back as she moved on the stove. She turned to Chrome to find her sitting on the ground along with Mukuro.

"Chrome! What are you doing on the ground." Haru said as she walked to her and made a move to grab her, she was surprised to feel something cold on her neck. It took her a moment to realize that it was a weapon, she trailed her eyes up the weapon to find Mukuro at the other end looking at her in clear words, 'Don't touch her'. "I'm going to move her to the table so she can eat, I won't hurt her, you can watch me and if I do something that doesn't suit you you can attack."

It took a few minutes for Mukuro to allow Haru to touch Chrome.

"Here you can sit next to her." Haru said as she grabbed Mukuro and sat him next to the purple haired girl. The brunette went back to cooking, trying to make small talk to the twins, only to no avail. "Alright food is ready! Eat up."

Haru sits in the chair in front of them and looks as they eat the food. "If you want more tell me and I will make more for you."

"Where's my plate."

She jumped and turned to see Reborn behind her, along with the other five children all sitting in the table looking at her.

"Hahi! Are you all hungry?"

When she saw all of them shyly nod she smiled.

"Alright I will make more food." Haru said as she got up and started cooking, turning to see that Reborn had taken her seat.

"Food and an espresso for me." He told her. Haru huffed and turned to make the coffee any way. It was her way of saying thanks for coming into their lives, and making her meet everyone else.

She made them all food, and an espresso, then she began to eat, all the while glancing at the clock. _'It's only 7:30."_

A blink.

She turned her head.

Stared at the clock before swallowing the food in her mouth. "It's this late!"

"Hm, oh school don't worry about it I called for ever single one of you that a problem has occurred and we don't know when we will be coming back." Reborn stated.

"You could have told Haru about that!" Haru said as she sat back down, getting a chair from Chrome who wanted to sit on the same chair as Mukuro. She then notice their clothes, they were all wearing a piece of clothing that just fit them. "How about we go and buy clothes for them when we are done eating."

Reborn glanced up from eating, he stared at her brown eyes before thinking about it. "Let's do that."

Haru quickly finished eating and waited for the kids to finish so they could head on out, then a thought hit her. "Where is Nana?"

"She went to visit Iemitsu, along with Fuuta, Ipin and Bianchi." Reborn said as he took all the coffee in one gulp. "More."

Haru huffed before taking the cup and served him some more. She turned to see Lambo drinking his milk, how Reborn managed to get it is something she doesn't want to know.

"Alright let's head out!" Haru said as she jumped up and left the dishes on the sink, planning to wash them when they got done with the shopping. "Where should we go."

When she turned her gaze back up she blinked as Reborn had Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera on him. She looked down to see Chrome looking up at her, along with Mukuro. Lambo was already on her back, secured tightly with the cloth.

"We first need to buy a big stroller for eight kids." Haru suggested.

"That will be the first thing on our list." Reborn growled out. Haru giggled as she took Chrome into her arms and went to the door, she stopped when she felt a tug, looking down she saw a pair of blue eyes.

"Yes?"

The small blue haired looked at the ground before looking back up and turned red, Mukuro then lifted his arms slowly.

"If your going to carry one twin, then you are going to have to carry both twins." Reborn told her, to which she smiled and took him into her arms, cuddling them both.

"Then I will!" Haru said as she rubbed her cheeks onto both Mukuro and Chrome. She looked down to Hibari and saw him staring at her. "Will you also like me to carry you!"

Hibari then huffed and looked away.

"I'll take that as a no then." Haru told herself. She opened the front door and walked out with Hibari after her and then Reborn. "How many are we going to buy?"

"Let's see if there are some with four seats, I saw a couple of them at the baby store in the mall." Reborn then turned his gaze at Mukuro and Hibari they both had a look of 'I-am-not-going-to-sit-in-a-stroller'. "Let's see of there are some with three seats, considering Hibari and Mukuro are far to good for strollers."

Haru glanced at the babies mentioned and giggled. "I'll take Ryohei, Chrome and Lambo!"

"That leaves me with theses three idiots." Reborn said as he looked at Gokudera on his right arm, Yamamoto on his left and Tsuna on his neck.

As they walked in the mall they went straight to the baby store, Haru noticed all the women inside stop to stare at Reborn before blushing and trying to get his attention. She almost screeched when she saw a couple of them unbutton their shirts to show some cleavage, tugged their shirts down some even had the balls to hitch their skirts up and then bend down.

Haru quickly turned to see Reborn examining the strollers, she turned to see Hibari staring at a cata pencil kind of toy. Chrome was staring at a doll and Mukuro, oh god Mukuro was staring at toy hammer. She turned to see Gokudera staring in between a bottle rocket party, and a bow-and-arrow. Yamamoto was with a sword and Tsuna had taken the hulk gloves.

Lambo was fast asleep, she sighed and put Mukuro and Chrome down.

"We'll take this one." Reborn said as Haru stood next to him. "And we will get a kangaroo for Lambo, of course you will be taking him."

Haru rolled her eyes and nodded. She took in the strollers, there was two, a orange one and a yellow one, she doesn't need to be a genius to know the reason. But the thing that struck her was that they were for three kids, how did he even manage to fins it was beyond her as she only saw singles and barley two.

"I'm fine with it, next on the list is clothes." Haru said as she got back up and the jumped bumping into Reborn who grabbed her shoulders. Reborn raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to the kids, each one of them was holding a toy that they were staring at, looks like Gokudera had taken the bow-and-arrow, Chrome had a tea set in her arms.

They were giving them the eyes, all eight chibi were giving them the tearful eyes. Haru went into shock because even Hibari and Mukuro had joined in.

"Hahi!" She jumped behind Reborn who took the full force of the chibi eyes.

"No." Was all he said. But they never listened as their eyes got bigger and watery. Reborn made the mistake to look at every single one of them, and stopped at Tsuna who was begging him. "Shit."

* * *

 **May I have your thoughts on this story?**


End file.
